unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Anicca
| Artist = (Yaya (CV: )) | Original Name = TVアニメーシヨン「機巧少女は傷つかない」オープニングテーマ「Anicca」 スマートフォンゲーム「機巧少女は傷つかない」テーマ「Burnt Red」 | Released Date = November 06, 2013 | Length = 14:28 | Catalog Number = ZMCZ-8909 | Composer = Toku | Arranger = Toku | Lyricist = LINDEN | Label = | Publisher = Media Factory | Producer = }} Anicca is the single of the opening theme song of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll anime series, Anicca, and the song of the promotional video of the Unbreakable Machine-Doll video game, Facing "Burnt Red", Burnt Red. It was composed and arranged by Toku, its lyrics written by LINDEN, and was sang by Hitomi Harada. Anicca was released on November 6, 2013, one month after the airing of the first episode of the anime series and one month before the release of the video game, Facing "Burnt Red", and features a full version of the song, Anicca, a full version of the song, Anicca, without Hitomi Harada's vocals, a full version of the song, Burnt Red, and a full version of the song, Burnt Red, without Hitomi Harada's vocals. Etymology Track List Characters By Appearance * Yaya * Raishin Akabane * Charlotte Belew * Sigmund * Henriette Belew * Cedric Granville (from episode 9-11) * Shin (from episode 9-11) * Frey * Rabbi * Cherubim * Loki * Kimberly * Cruel * Komurasaki * Irori * Shouko Karyuusai * Magnus * Hotaru * Himegumo * Kagerou * Tamamushi * Mitsubachi * Kamakiri Spoilers * At the beginning of the opening song, Henriette Belew was shown with her wrists intercrossedly shackled by a chain. She was shown just after Charlotte Belew was shown that has a two-fold meaning of her being in relation with Charlotte, and as she excessively resembles Charlotte, as a concealment for her true identity, deluding the viewers that she is Charlotte, when in actuality, she is Charlotte's younger sister. The only conspicuous clue to the trick were the difference between the socks Henriette wore and Charlotte wears; Henriette wore knee-length white socks while Charlotte wears black tights. Henriette only appeared later on in the eighth episode of the anime series. * At the beginning of the opening song of the ninth episode of the anime series, Cedric Granville's figure was shown, together with Shin's figure, at the background of Henriette Belew. Cedric only appeared later on in the tenth episode of the anime series. Lyrics Anicca Anime Opening Full Burnt Red Songs Applied Also To Promotional Video Anime Game Commercial Message Appearances Games Music Chart Ranking Trivia * Anicca's track, Anicca's, 2:31 to 2:35 part's sound has almost the same tune as MACHINE DOLL's track, MACHINE DOLL's, chorus' part's first four seconds' sound and its 2:42 to 2:44 part's sound has a similar tune as MACHINE DOLL's 1:40 to 1:41 part's sound. Notes # "Anicca" was first introduced as the ending song of the first episode of the anime series and was used as the opening song from the second episode to the sixth episode and the eighth episode to the eleventh episode of the anime series, as the ending song of the seventh episode of the anime series, and as an insert song from 7:19 to 8:48 of the twelfth episode of the anime series. # "Burnt Red" was used as the song of the promotional video of the video game, Facing "Burnt Red". Tracks Videos References Category:Music Category:Singles